Wiggle Room
by PrincessCheese
Summary: Just a Fluff Piece - an arguement between Chuck and Blair


**I own nothing**

This is just a fluff piece to prove to myself I can post one shots and I can complete stories!

* * *

Wiggle Room

"How the hell are we going to make this work if when you have problems you are going to Dan Humphrey instead of me." Chuck shouted at Blair's sleeping form as he stormed into the bedroom and pulling off his tie in what could only be described as a huff.

"What on earth are you talking about Chuck" Blair asked sitting up on the bed, and pulling her eye mask off her face. She looked at him he had his annoyed face on, she had done something that had inexplicably wronged him and she had to attempt a reversal of roles. "How am I supposed to go to you when you are still questioning our relationship after all these years?"

"I am not questioning our relationship Blair, I am questioning why you have been a bitch for the past 2 weeks and why I get a call from Brooklyn telling me to talk to you, I do not need Dan Humphrey to be an intermediary" he paced the space in front of their bed refusing to look her in the eyes for fear that she would be able to break his resolve, as usual.

Blair crawled over the bed to where Chuck was pacing she reached up to him and looked at him willing him to calm down with her eyes "I didn't go to Dan, I went to Serena he was just there." she explained softly stroking his face, smiling as she thought how much he had matured from the 17 year old she fell in love with.

"I should be there Blair" he felt himself softening like he knew he would if he looked at her and hated himself for it, he was Chuck Bass not Nate or Dan, no woman should have this effect on him not even Blair.

"How can you be when you are spending all your time building your "Vintage Entertainment Empire" with a woman that doesn't even pretend not to hate me." she turned away from him, suddenly as annoyed with him as he had been with her.

"My business partnership with Vanessa has nothing to do with our relationship and she doesn't hate you."

"Yes she does and say what you like about the sisters of the steps but they knew the rule" she jumped up off the bed and started poking him in the chest their height difference exaggerated by her lack of shoes.

"Do tell Blair, what is unwritten rule number 3128" he smiled down at her, part of him happy that he had unlocked the little minx in her that he loved so much, "you know it would save time if you actually told me what you expect"

"the rule is that when some troll can barely hide her contempt of someone you are supposed to love, you socially cull them" she explained as if she were talking to a five year old "I think the rule might be that you kill them but you are losing your touch with plotting and you've never been able to pull off an orange jumpsuit."

"So what you are being a bitch because I am working with Vanessa, newsflash I have worked with V for years." he smirked at her, they had had this arguement for years and it never seized to amaze him that Blair could think that he could find Vanessa attractive.

"Oh I remember, I remember you refusing to come to Yale with me so you and V could save places that frankly wouldn't warrant a bake sale let alone the time and money you have shovelled into saving them. I guess it's one way to get rid of your inheritance, maybe then she would like you even better." she spat walking away from him

"Blair you are being ridiculous, I was in New Haven more than Serena and she was enrolled!" he walked behind her wrapping his arms around her tiny waist and placing butterfly kisses on her neck

"Me ridiculous, when I interned at BaizenSmithMontgomery you practically stalked me that's when you weren't doing a stellar impression of Cabbage Patch and going all emo and silent on me." she mocked straining her neck away from his kisses

"That was Carter Baizen, this is Vanessa Abrams" he turned her around and looked into her eyes.

"Don't you mean V?" she asked defiantly prising his hands off her waist and getting back into bed and pretending to go to sleep "Anyway every hole is a goal Bass"

"But Blair you make me whole" he purred cringing at his lame play on words "and anyway why would I downgrade to Brooklyn when you still have holes that we've only just begun to explore." he smirked crawling over her so that his face inches away from hers whilst she laid trapped underneath him.

she opened her eyes and could hardly contain a smile as she looked up at him "I hate you Chuck Bass"

"and I love you Blair Bass" his voice as velvety smooth as it had always been could still make her insides melt.

"Don't call me that, it's Waldorf" she pouted looking up at him "you know I am never going to take your name. Being named after a fish is so middle class"

"and being named after a hotel is much much classier" he teased

"It is when your husband buys you said hotel as a wedding present" this time she didn't hold in the smile and she beamed up at him.

"I knew I should have gotten you a crock-pot, you my dear are spoilt" he rolled over so he was lying next to her on the bed.

"It was a good investment Bass, the name was just a bonus you would have bought it if it had been called the Humperdink!"

"True but I did like the sound of Waldorf" he purred into her ear and resumed his assault on her neck

"And so do I which is why I am keeping my name" a low moan escaped her lips as she tried to remain in control of her senses

"that's a shame, I just ordered additional cards on all my accounts and they are all in the name of Mrs Blair Bass" he murmured against her skin

"Oh maybe I do love you Chuck and perhaps I could get used to being named after a fish, I mean it worked for Jackson Pollock" she reasoned as he slipped the strap of her nightgown down her arm "Riley Salmon, Bradley E Haddock"

"What are you some sort of closet aquarist" he joked wondering how she knew all these famous fishy named people

"I do my research" she explained slapping him away from her "and anyway it's better than all the things you have locked up in your closet - it would be a shame to deny those cards their life's dream"

"Don't pretend you don't adore my kinks anyway since when does a credit card has a life's dream?" he questioned looking at his wife with curiousity"

"the holy trinity Bendels, Berdorfs, and Barneys" again using the voice usually reserved for talking to preschoolers.

"No Tiffany's?" he enquired

"I have a thing for B's at the moment" a smile spreading across her lips as she looked lovingly at him and moved her face closer to his.

"Ummm So do I" he leaned up and captured her lips with his

"Hey Fishface we are supposed to be having a serious conversation not making out" she pushed him away again and sat up on her knees looking at him

"Ok So why the PMSing since we got back from Paris Mrs Fish

"we are expecting a fry" she explained looking down at him expectantly

"what the hell is a Fry?" he looked at her as if she had finally gone completely crazy

she huffed "what an earth were you doing during biology?"

"I have always preferred anatomy over zoology," he smoozed pulling her down to his level so he could kiss her neck completely missing the "anyway what does science have to do with your moods? but please don't explain your menstrual cycle to me again."

" a fry is a a baby fish you idiot I am pregnant we are having a baby, although I really hope this poor thing inherits my head for science, and my nose, and my ... " she ranted before he cut her off

"But you are on the pill, you take it religiously 7pm every day I see you,"

"The pill only works 99.9% of the time, every 1000 times there's a chance of a baby"

"Doesn't that mean we should have about 10 "fries" running around here." he asked incredulously

"I think you overestimate yourself Bass, it's more like maybe 6, 7 max" she teased

"Oh it's at least 8 Blair don't deny it" he countered his racing heart was starting to slow down enough for him to attempt a joke

"Wait what counts, is a session one time or is it each time that we..."

"Blair we are having a baby" he interrupted an enormous grin breaking across his face as he said the words "I think we can discuss how much sex we have later, maybe even improve on the numbers, How do you feel?"

"I thought this would happen when we had matured and mellowed, but we are still Chuck and Blair, we still plot, we still bitch, we only hold hands during sex and I don't think that having porn on in the background during sex counts as going to the movies this wasn't in our plans" she admitted though the sly smile that played on her lips showed her happiness.

he kissed her deeply and fully, allowing all his excitement and happiness to flow into her, they were having a baby, she was making him a father and he didn't think he could be happier "Our plans pretty much amounted to get married, be amazing and have lots of sex" he reminded her when he came up for breathe "I am sure there is wiggle room."


End file.
